


There Buck

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [47]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Abuse, Acceptance, Awkward Dates, Backstory, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort/Angst, Cute Kids, Dating, Double Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feelings Realization, Financial Issues, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Kid Fic, Language, Languages, M/M, Meddling Kids, Meeting the Parents, Money, Neglect, POV Alternating, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Past Neglect, Protective Parents, Realization, Sharing, Single Parents, Starting Over, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Talking, Travel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Prompt: Elena and Ramon visit and maybe once again try to convince Eddie to come back to Texas, when Buck shows up and Eddie's parents can't help but be charmed. He is just so good with both Chris and Eddie. They are intrigued by him. They get more than they bargain for when Buck is tending to Chris and Chris asks Buck about his parents and Buck reveals that his parents actually starved him, even when he did nothing wrong. Cue Eddie's parents getting protective over Buck and apologizing to Eddie
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 562





	There Buck

**Author's Note:**

> I battled with using the child abuse tag I think I'll stick with adding a personal insert tag of child neglect i mean neglect is a kind of abuse right? 
> 
> Also I kinda changed things up so this wouldn't be too similar to another prompt that I got earlier on

**_There Buck_ **

7 minutes. In 7 minutes Eddie's day would be ruined. Alright he's exaggerating. But why today?

It wasn't a holiday or even a birthday. Just some random day.

His parents had decided to come visit them today, of all days. Called him out of the blue from the airport of all places even.

It wouldn't be a problem except that Eddie hated surprises. He cringed at others being thrown surprise parties unless they were the type to actually like them.

He was frantically picking up toys, cleaning dust, and scrubbing stains. He'd need a damn miracle to happen to finish it all in time.

Christopher took one step into the hallway to see his dad quickly moving back and forth and decided to return to his room with his dad not hearing his crutches. Any other day he'd offer to pick up his own toys but with that already done he thought he could organize his desk and carpet at least a little.

He didn't know why his dad was doing it but it must be important. Was it because tonight was movie night with Buck here instead of at Buck's? He didn't mind toys and dust or stains. Buck would offer to help if he saw them when he was over.

He knew Ms. Carla wasn't a maid and helped more than she needed to sometimes so dad would pay extra. Why was daddy doing this? 

"Christopher, almost ready?"

"Yeah dad." 

Ready for what though? He was already off of school and they weren't going out to eat soon. Buck was coming over in a bit.

A knock at the front door got Chris' hopes up. Was Buck coming over a little early.

When he heard his dad's greeting and a kissing noise he peeked to see the front door.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" 

What were they doing here? Was there a party soon?

"Christopher!" "Chiquito."

"Hi grandpa, hi grandma." Christopher said while coming over to greet them.

Grandpa lifted him up into a hug like he usually did to Chris. He didn't like being carried for long though like grandpa liked to do.

"You can put me down now grandpa." Christopher laughed.

"Oh. You're getting so big." He said while Christopher smiled once he was on the ground and steady with his crutches.

"Yeah. It's been almost a year. Are we having a party?" Christopher asked them.

"Oh no little Chris, we just missed you both so much we decided we should come visit." Grandma Helena said while coming down to pinch his cheeks like she usually did.

"Mom, you know he doesn't like that, I didn't like that either." Eddie spoke up, butting in.

"But they're so cute. I'm sorry baby. We brought you a gift." She rummaged through her purse to find it somewhere.

That got their attention. Gifts were either great or weird.

One time they'd gotten Christopher a pocket knife and his dad asked why they thought that was an appropriate for a seven year old kid to receive as a gift.

It was cool but his dad had told him before knives weren't toys they were tools and could be dangerous if you aren't careful.

He'd said thank you and his dad let him use it with supervision while they went camping twice.

It was just a gift card.

"Cool grandma, thank you," Christopher said, taking it. He'd put it on his desk later.

"So, are you both hungry?" Eddie asked quickly.

"Not very much son." Ramon said.

"Well we snacked on the plane."

"We know this great place with fried rice, right Christopher?" Eddie asked eagerly.

"Yeah dad. Hen showed us." Chris agreed and played along.

"Well then, take us out Eddie. Our cab already left." Helena said, putting her hand on his arm.

"But Buck." Christopher said.

That got their attention.

"What Buck?"

"Your coworker?"

"Buck's not coming for a while Christopher. I'll tell him we have to cancel for tonight buddy." Eddie frowned while saying that, he was looking forward to it too.

"Oh." Chris said, suddenly sad but trying to smile for them.

"It's okay Christopher, we can have him over another night." Eddie suggested in comfort.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Eddie looked at his watch.

Behind the door was Buck over an hour early to movie night.

"Hey Buck." Eddie said, unable to contain his surprised smile.

"Hi Eddie. I saw this yesterday and got it for Christopher. I know it's a little early but-" Buck stopped as he saw Eddie's parents. "Oh. Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Christopher said quickly. "We were just going to eat. Do you wanna come with us?"

Both Ramon and Helena looked in-between the three boys.

"I uh. I'm not sure about-" Buck started to say feeling suddenly out of place at Eddie's house. He couldn't remember ever feeling like that before actually.

"I was just about to call you and reschedule. My parents just surprised us this afternoon." Eddie said with only Buck able to see his facial expressions.

"But you-" Buck whispered. He didn't manage to finish saying 'hate surprises though'. "I can come back tomorrow maybe."

"Why can't Buck come with us? Did you eat yet?" Chris said.

"No, I'd love to buddy, but, your grandparents should get to spend some time with you." Buck thought up the words.

"Okay." Christopher pouted. That was just playing dirty.

Eddie and Buck both knew it was his trump card but did Ramon and Helena remember?

"Well, I mean, if it's okay with you all?" Buck asked, looking between all of the Diaz'.

"I don't see why not." Ramon said.

"Nonsense, you can tell us what Eddie forgets to mention." Helena said with a mischievous looking smile upon her face. At least that's how Eddie saw it but he wasn't sure about Buck. He didn't know her.

"Heh. Well, let's just put this in your room then I guess." Buck said coming into the house.

"A pirate ship?" Christopher saw the picture on the box. 

"Yeah. And it's got cool colored pieces so if you don't want to make it anymore they can be for other things you want instead." Buck said while Christopher led him in. 

"He seems nice." Eddie's mom said, looking at Buck go.

"He is." Eddie stated as a fact.

"That's the one with the leg right?" Ramon asked, more hushed than his wife.

"Yeah dad. He already had the screws taken out. Buck's healed, good as new." Eddie told him.

His dad saw value in his own accomplishments but Eddie wasn't sure if he viewed Buck's survival as such though.

Eddie saw them as half miracles and half great effort. Buck could have lost his life multiple times but thankfully he hadn't and Eddie along with the team were able to be there for him during or after said events took place.

"He's more than what happened to him." Eddie said quietly, more to himself than his father.

Just like with Eddie's own medal that was one moment in his life. They didn't define either of them even if others saw them as harrowing. He did what any other soldier would do and Buck, Buck just did what came naturally to him during the tsunami, helping others.

Christopher came back with a new shirt that matched Buck's. They looked on intrigued at that as Buck smiled beside him. 

"You're matching. Isn't that cute?" Helena said, laughing nervously.

"Yep!" Christopher laughed.

"You didn't want to match your daddy Christopher?" Ramon asked, turning to Eddie.

"I match daddy sometimes. But tonight I wanted to match with my Buck though." Christopher giggled walking over with Buck.

"His sleeve had some marker on it, so I figured. Maybe I should have told you first?" Buck said, feeling awkward with Eddie's parents there.

"No. It's fine. Let's get going." Eddie reassured him while getting his keys.

"I'll follow you." Buck nodded.

"That's silly. We have room in the truck. Dad always says people shouldn't waste gas if they can help it." Chris said. "I can sit with grandpa and grandma, you sit with dad."

Really Buck didn't mind saving gas and tagging along in the truck so he shrugged.

"That's very responsible thinking Christopher. Buck, would you like to come with us?" Eddie asked, fully aware of the slight trick but fully allowing it. Chris had a point.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Where are we going?" Buck smiled back.

* * *

They were stuck.

Stuck in traffic.

In traffic with Eddie's parents.

The radio was just loud enough to prevent awkward silence as the conversation was stifled. 

"Well," Buck laughed. "You're getting the official L.A. treatment." He looked back.

"You're from here?" Ramon asked tilting his head.

"Umm. No actually. I'd only been here for two years before Eddie and Christopher came. I'm originally from Hershey, Pennsylvania." Buck said, getting nods. "So I know how intimidating it is being the new guy. Even if we got off on the wrong foot. Sorry about that." 

The second part was more quiet and meant only for Eddie while not actually being whispered.

"Like the candy?" Christopher asked.

"Hah. Yeah. Funny story there" Buck began to tell them. The traffic wasn't as bad and Christopher told them about what cool stuff they'd done in the time since he'd last saw them.

A lot of them included Buck.

"You keep our boys good company Evan?" Helena asked.

"He prefers Buck grandma like Tia likes being called Pepa." Christopher said and she repeated her question again with Buck instead of Evan.

"I guess I try to. I couldn't really be the judge of that. But we have a lot of fun together," he nodded.

"Buck's awesome!"

Buck blushed but Eddie's parents didn't see it as good as Eddie did though.

"Yeah, he is huh Christopher?" Eddie smiled as they got closer to the restaurant finally.

* * *

It was a quaint little place. 

"It doesn't look too busy." Ramon noted as they got out.

"They mainly do to-go orders, I think, from what I've seen. I've never actually eaten inside of here before." Buck stated while helping Christopher down then letting him make his own way into the restaurant beside him.

"Well, we'll be sharing a first experience then." Helena said while Ramon and Eddie fought over who held the door open for everyone else, much to the others' amusement. 

"Thank you Mr. Diaz." Buck said going through after both Christopher and Helena.

"You're welcome," Both of them said, turning to the other while Buck smirked at his own joke. 

Eddie huffed rolling his eyes. 

"He was talking to me obviously." Ramon said to his son.

"Yeah dad." Eddie nodded.

Buck got them the best table in the place flashing his smile and those eyes to the host.

Christopher hopped into his seat and told his dad he could sit on his other side opposite Buck.

It felt awkward but also nice.

"What do you boys recommend?" Ramon asked as all they looked at the menu.

"Daddy likes the fried rice but Buck likes noodles, sometimes we all share too. Right dad?" Christopher says while Helena gives him a look for a second.

"It's so sweet that your father's friend from work spends time with you." Helena said.

"Buck's my best friend forever."

They ordered their food and sure enough both pairs of adults would be sharing their selections while Christopher would be enjoying some of both Buck's and Eddie's food like usual.

"So you're a mechanic?" Buck asked, trying to let them tell him about something now.

"Yeah. Eddie here could have also been one but he answered a greater calling then ended up finding his way over here."

"Why didn't you help give me advice on my jeep?" Buck teased, taking advantage of Christopher preventing a gentle retaliatory ribbing from Eddie.

"Because I know cars but I'm not a professional, and I'm not a miracle worker. That thing needs more than TLC to run smoothly, Buck, which is why your mechanic likes you so much" Eddie said back with a weak glare that Buck knew was more playful than anything else yet he played offense to that. Christopher laughed at his facial expressions. "I like your jeep Buck" he patted Buck's arm.

"Thanks buddy. Your dad didn't mind before you guys got the new truck." Buck said.

At that Ramon looked to Helena noticing something. Their son who was usually more reserved and serious had laughed plenty and smiled so fully with his best friend there, more so than they'd seen him do in quite a while.

Eddie was too busy talking to Buck to notice their looks.

The food finally came after a few refills of their drinks.

Both Buck and Eddie ensured enough if their plates were portioned off before adding some extra sauce to a bit, so that Christopher wouldn't get any that he himself didn't want to eat.

"Christopher do you want to try some of mine?" Ramon asked.

"He can't. He's allergic." Buck said wiping his mouth with a napkin and making a shocked face at him replying so quickly since Eddie's mouth was full.

"We found out he's allergic to an ingredient in that dish a while back, like Shannon." Eddie said, turning to look at Christopher.

"Buck and Dad talked to me while we went to the hospital. I felt itchy but then a doctor helped. Daddy knew what to do. Buck was driving really fast." Christopher said, slurping his noodles and cleaning his mouth.

"Speeding is bad buddy but I was trying to get you guys to the hospital really quick and get you the help you needed. Sorry, we don't speed unless it's an emergency even then we gotta be careful," Buck apologized. 

"That sounds scary." Helena said, drinking from her glass.

"I wasn't too scared. I had daddy and Buck, they're heroes."

Both of said men shared a look with each other at that, and smiled. "Everybody at work's a hero bud." Buck told him.

"Yeah. But you're my favorites."

"Well, it's good knowing our boys are in good hands here." Helena said while Ramon nodded. 

"Hey Buck?" Christopher said.

"Yeah buddy?" Buck turned.

"Do your parents visit you like dad's parents visit us?" Christopher asked thinking.

"Oh. Uh. No Christopher. They don't. But they live a lot farther away though too." Buck said.

"Grandma and grandpa came in a plane though, it's super fast." Christopher suggested.

"I think they're too busy or it'd be too much trouble for that kiddo." Buck said showing slight signs of being uncomfortable at that. "Hey Eddie, would you look at that. Chris ate all his food. Think we could get dessert, show your parents the good stuff." Buck asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! It's awesome grandma, you're gonna love it grandpa." Christopher said excitedly and followed after Eddie who'd agreed to the little treat.

"You don't keep in touch with your parents?" It was more a statement than a question from Helena at Buck's reaction.

"Huh? Not really. I- I try to. They're usually too tired from different timezones or busy to answer or reply to calls and texts so I just send postcards. Plus planes are scary to them, they could never ride one even for the life of them really." He shrugged.

That's why he'd gotten a flight when he'd dropped college.

"Not even to see their son who'd been in an accident or survived a natural disaster?" Ramon questioned with a look.

"I- I haven't told them. They don't need to worry about stuff like that, I'm fine. They hadn't called or come before so-" Buck said sullenly.

Sure it hurt but when other things happened like him nearly choking to death or Maddie's running away neither of them thought to tell their parents.

Maddie had come down to him when they were so much closer and he'd done everything he could for her because he loved her and she deserved it.

"But surely they'd want to hear about your accomplishments right?" Ramon asked, getting Buck to look up at him finally.

"Firefighting doesn't meet their ideal of success." Buck laughed.

"But it's serving the community, and respected though." Helena said confused at that. Eddie went though training at the academy for a long time, they knew about that.

"It's not a safe desk job with big benefits so it doesn't matter to them. They liked that my sister was a nurse though. I'm not sure about their opinion now that she's a dispatcher." He smiled.

Maddie deserved the praise, she'd studied and worked hard to get into nursing and finish. It sucked that Doug ruined that for her but Buck had tried to work with her to get around that by finding a job that was an alternative and still put her well learned skills to use.

"Have you thought about having kids? You treat Christopher so well and he's not even yours." Helena noted trying to change the depressing subject now.

"I- maybe. If I found the right person. I love kids. I could see myself having one or a few. I'd want to be sure though, not like my parents were with us, or well, with me at least." Buck bit his lip.

Great he'd had a chance to leave those thoughts alone and now he just couldn't. Where were Eddie and Chris? They'd been a while. He needed to stop. Any distraction was welcome right now.

"Why do you say that?" Ramon asked suspicion in his features.

"I was- unexpected. They didn't know how they were gonna handle raising another kid when they were half way with Maddie." Buck couldn't stop himself. 

"Neither of them went to college and both had to work multiple jobs. I know that now but- it still hurts a little that they were gone all the time or just so damn tired. We, or well they, struggled with bills constantly. I tried to stay out of trouble and make them proud, even got a part time job later on but- nothing was ever really good enough or they were just too exhausted to talk about stuff." Why couldn't he shut up? The Diaz' didn't need this shit.

"I remember a few summers in middle school just before break, when there wasn't enough food on the table, and getting told I was ungrateful or just that I'd understand later. Which I guess I kinda do now. I think that's why I admire Eddie being a dad so much, with Christopher- He tries so hard for both of them and will do whatever he has to in order to get Chris what he needs, to be what he needs. He doesn't let any mistakes stop him from trying again for Christopher, and he still makes time to listen to him and celebrate even the little stuff that he does. I wish my parents could have been like that, but that's not fair to them though, they tried." He sighed.

Buck wiped a tear that escaped from his eye. "Not everyone is made to be good parents, and if i doubted myself I'd never have kids, they'd deserve so much love and support. I'd put them first before anything, everything." He swore.

He looked up to see Helena crying at that. Ramon had this sadness in his eyes that Buck recognized also. "I'm sorry." He breathed out.

"No Buck. That sounds, so hard. From what we hear from Eddie and Christopher, you're nearly a saint. You'll probably be great when you have kids. We really are grateful that they have you and the others here when we aren't around. I'm sorry that your childhood wasn't an easy one. I'd have never guessed that." She said, finding comfort in her husband's touch as he held her. 

Buck's words had them thinking about their own parenting. And he was also an outsid view of Eddie with their Christopher even if he was a friend, he seemed to be around a lot and really see them.

"Can- can you not tell Eddie?" Buck felt bad to ask this, but he hadn't intended to unload his emotional burdens on the Diaz' and he'd share it with Eddie himself one day maybe. But not today, not now, just, not yet.

"Our lips are sealed son." Ramon said solemnly, turning to look at Helena for agreement.

"But, if it helped telling us, even a little, then maybe you should tell someone else, maybe Eddie." Helena said "he and his father are very good listeners."

Buck knew their friendship was a two way street. But he was scared of sharing that just yet. "Hmm. Maybe, yeah." he forced out.

"We're back!" Christopher shouted happy coming over.

"Christopher had to use the restroom before we got the dessert. There was a line." Eddie said coming to put the plate on the table as Buck helped Christopher up then let him get situated again between them.

"No. Buck entertained us with a story about one of your calls." Helena said with a grin.

"The man who I told I wasn't sure which side was Swedish or Mexican?" Eddie guessed. 

"Tell us your version, son." Ramon said and Eddie started to explain while they all ate the dessert together.

"That's silly, you're a whole person daddy." Christopher said getting a laugh from them all. 

Eddie noted something about Buck while they were enjoying the last bit of their dessert. 

He handed his keys to his dad and offered to pay if Buck got the tip. He usually carried smaller bills for buying things they wanted when out to places that didn't take cards as payment. 

"You okay?" Eddie asked while they stood at the counter and he saw his parents helping Christopher up into his booster.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Buck looked surprised by his question.

"Your eyes look watery." Eddie told Buck, looking intently at him.

"Oh. No, I just laughed too hard. It's okay." Buck smiled back.

"You could tell me if something my parents did upset you." Eddie told Buck, looking at his truck.

"No. It's- I'll tell you later. It's nothing bad, or, well, it's not them I swear. If anything I should be apologizing to all of you."

"It was nice having you come with us Buck. Didn't feel like I had to constantly be fighting their questions." Eddie said.

"Anytime man. I think they like me." Buck smirked.

"Don't get a big head." Eddie lightly elbowed Buck. "But I can't see why they wouldn't" 

That caught Buck off guard for some reason but Eddie didn't see his face as he was already going to the door. 

"You coming?" Eddie asked, smiling while holding it open.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

* * *

The ride back was more silent than when they were coming to the restaurant but that could be chalked up to them being full.

"Ms. Helena, does Eddie know any Swedish?" The thought popped into Buck's head.

"I taught him some but not very much. Do you speak any other languages Buck?" She asked in return at that. 

Eddie's look of Buck asking his mother instead of him went from intrigued to pleased at the sudden turn even if he felt a little guilty at that thought though.

"I know some Spanish, I had to pick it up a little before I traveled since I went to South America for under a year. I know a bit of sign language but not much. And I took and knew German in high school but that's mostly gone. So I guess only two languages really, but I want to get back into learning ASL or refreshing my knowledge on German. It'd help if we were on a call and a person was a tourist or something else." Buck told her, happy to share.

"I had French in high school, I still remember most of it." Eddie told Buck. Volunteering this bit himself before his mother could.

"Cool! I wanna know more languages than both of you." Christopher said.

"Well then you can start now bud. If you dad wants I can pick up some books for ya." Buck offered as they were near to Eddie's house now.

"Let's start with the languages we know better first so we can help you." Eddie said, including Buck in this, so he couldn't weasel his way out, though Buck would never really do that anyways Eddie was just teasing.

* * *

With all of them back at the house Buck following them inside before saying his goodbyes and telling them it was a nice night and he hoped to see them again the next time they visited Eddie and Christopher if possible.

Ramon and Helena both gave him a friendly goodbye.

"I'll see you out. Christopher do you want to put on a movie to watch with grandpa and grandma." Eddie suggested.

"Ok. Bye Buck."

"Bye buddy. We'll play with the lego set another day okay?" 

With Christopher's nod and happy 'yeah.' Buck went for the front door. 

They stood silently outside on the porch for a solid half minute.

"Uh. I kinda over-shared with your parents."

"What?" Eddie gasped.

"About me." Buck corrected, not wanting Eddie to think he'd told them something he wouldn't want buck to share about Eddie or Chris.

"So I was right? You didn't tell them about a call," Eddie shook his head for confirmation.

"Yeah. I uh- I told them the truth. You're a great dad, and I know what bad parents are like." Buck said, earning an inquisitive look.

"Daddy, what's the password? It logged us out." Christopher and Ramon came over to the door as Helena was searching for the pack Christopher told her was in the pantry to make popcorn.

"It's your birthday and our old street." Eddie said turning back before they went in and he closed the door. "Sorry, you were saying Buck?" He asked.

"Go have fun with your family Eddie. I'll catch you later."

"Buck you-"

"No. We've got plenty of time. I'm good. Night Eds," Buck smiled and patted Eddie's arm before backstepping and turning to get to his jeep.

He didn't want to ruin a good night for Eddie. He'd already risked it by telling his parents. They seemed understanding but it was a lot to tell them and he barely even knew them really.

"Good night Buck. I'll call you tomorrow." Eddie said to Buck before he got in his jeep.

"Alright Eddie." Buck waved as he started the jeep. 

Eddie came in to see his mother coming into the sala with a bowl.

"He's a sweet boy Eddie. He reminds me of Christopher." That got a confused look from Eddie that was quickly quelled. Buck did look a little like Christopher and had this innate optimism.

"He makes you two laugh." She nodded as he joined them.

She wasn't wrong. Buck made them both happy and Eddie was pretty sure they made him happy too. It's just how they were together really. How they fit.

"What did he say?" Eddie asked from his arm chair. The couch was a tight fit with four people.

"Shh Eddie, the movie's starting. He'll tell you." She said, ruffling Christopher's hair. "What's this movie called again?"

"It's Finding Nemo."

Eddie thought about what Buck had said and made a mental note to ask him again tomorrow, that is if he could hold off on calling him tonight when everyone was asleep.

"I'll tell you when it's gonna be my favorite part." Chris said.

"The boy has been through a lot but he's so positive." Ramon said in a hushed tone to only Eddie, with his arm behind Christopher and Helena.

"Yeah, Christopher is great." Eddie said with a smile.

"Yeah he is." Ramon tickled Christopher's side. "But I was talking about your Buck." Ramon said looking at Christopher before turning to the TV screen.

Now Eddie knew he was going to end up calling Buck once Christopher was tucked in and he was in the privacy of his own room away from his parents.

Buck would tell him, he didn't want to lie. Eddie would be angry on his behalf while Buck would say it's okay now. He's okay. It's the past.

They'd unintentionally fall asleep talking to each other. 

Eddie would think about telling Buck more. Like how his parents wanted him to move back before. Or when they wanted to take Chris.

Things he hadn't even been able to bring up to Frank quite yet.

Maybe he could finally sort out this feeling in his chest he got while seeing Buck with Chris. He'd need to do that before he could tell Buck about it on that, maybe he'd have to bite the bullet and tell Frank that one. Or would Hen be a better option?

It was a good feeling, that much Eddie was certain about.


End file.
